The invention relates to a telescopic drier for clothes with two telescopic extendable arms between which clothes supporting rods extend.
Various designs of driers for clothes which arms can be extended and pushed together telescopically are already known and have been available on the market for years. When such a drier is in a fully extended position and is loaded with wet and thus relatively heavy clothes, a large strain on the telescopic arms is to be expected. However, it is desirable that the operation of such a drier can be performed without efforts and reliably. Several elements of the telescopic arms should always be perfectly guided despite the heavy load so that they can be easily pushed or extended without the sagging or sticking of the several parts.
In one clothes drier of this kind, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,020, these problems have been solved quite satisfactorily, and such clothes drier has proved to be quite good in practical operation for a long time. A disadvantage of this clothes drier consists in that the clothes supporting rods for freshly washed clothes tend to get soiled even when the clothes drier is in a rest, collapsed condition. Another disadvantage of such a clothes drier consists in that the transition of the same from the rest position to the condition ready for use, takes place more or less without control. Particularly, in a case of uneven actuation, for example, extending only one telescopic arm, the danger exists that the individual elements of the telescopic arm will be tilted and damaged. This disadvantage is negated when it is intended to use the whole capacity of the clothes drier, that is, when it is fully extended and when the two telescopic arms are evenly extended together. But very often there exists a need for the clothes drier to be used only partially, that is, when only one clothes supporting rod or a few of the available clothes supporting rods are to be used. However, the objects of the least possible space requirement and protecting the clothes supporting rods which are not used against soiling cannot be attained in the clothes drier according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,020, or can be attained only partially when substantial efforts are employed.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to improve or further develop a clothes drier of the kind mentioned, so that, while retaining the time-tested advantages, it can also be attained that, on one hand, the unused clothes supporting rods are always protected against soiling, and, on the other hand, in an exactly definite way, only a portion of the whole clothes drier can be used by extending of an exact number of individual clothes supporting rods, and in which clothes drier the danger of tilting of the elements of the telescopic arms is substantially reduced.